Listen
by SammieeJay
Summary: A Rob/Karen fanfic: absolutely adore them! Raren: there will be a little Jess/Aiden at times, and the odd appearance of Sian/Jez :
1. Chapter 1

Part One

This will include other pairs at times, possibly Sian/Jez, Jess/Aiden, Tom/Nicki. But it will mostly be Karen/Rob.

Karen Fisher sat at her desk. It was the first day back since she had been reinstated as headmistress of Waterloo Road. She smiled to herself, running a hand along the name plate on her desk. 'Yes! It's my school! I'm back!' she thought to herself. She hadn't see Rob, in over four weeks. He'd texted her to let her know that he had got the new English teacher job, replacing Eleanor Choudry. But other than that; nothing. She sighed knowing that he would be in the building. It was so tempting to just get up, go look for him and ask him why he wasn't texting her back, answering her calls. If he was going to ignore her, she could ignore him. She found it ironic how she always taught her children to be the better person, and rise above it, but she couldn't this time. She looked t her phone, which was flashing next to rob's picture. She smiled hoping that the caller was him.

"Hello?" Karen spoke down the phone.

"Karen." Came the voice at the other end, confirming that it wasn't Rob, but it being Charlie.

"What is it Charlie?" Karen sighed heavily.

"I was wondering if Harry would like to stay Friday night, go to the cinema, have take out, you know. A good old father, son catch up. Just me and him" He asked thoughtfully.

"Erm, yeah. I mean it's up to harry, but its fine with me. I'm sure he'll love that" she replied.

"Great. Thanks Karen" he replied happily.

Karen smiled. "No problem. Bring home any time on Saturday, we have no plans as of yet, but I'll let you know if anything changes there" she smiled to herself as she started to think about rob, wishing they had plans for Saturday. She giggled, before realising she was still on the phone to Charlie.

"...bring anything" she only managed to hear the end of his sentence but did what she usually did.

"Yeah okay" she waited to see if that was the right answer...

"Right, great. Well I better go, see you soon" and with that they both hung up. Karen put her phone back down on her desk and her head in her hands, her elbows resting on the table. She got out her rota for the day ahead and looked to the slot for period one; 'Sitting in on First English Lesson with the new year seven pupils' _Oh Great_. She sighed. She couldn't deny that she was looking forward to seeing him, because she was. His perfect eyes, his big bright blue crystal like eyes. Karen thought to herself. 'Oh, stop it fisher!' she told herself. She just wished she could be normal with him, but if he was going to play it like that, she was too. She groaned as the bell for the end of form, signalling for everyone to make their way to fist lesson, sounded throughout the school. Well she was going to have to face him sooner or later, anyway. May as well just get it over with, She thought idly to herself. She picked up her phone placing it in her blazer pocket, and picking up her note pat, black biro and her folder, she made her way to Rob's classroom. As she made her way down the hall she was bombarded with students saying welcome back. She looked down at her papers, accidently walking into someone. She looked up. "sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I don't believe we've met? Karen Fisher" she said politely, holding out a hand for him to shake, which he took. "ah, so you're the head" he smiled. "Jeremy Diamond, but I prefer Jez. My Wife's Sian Diamond the new science teacher, I don't suppose you've met her yet?" he asked. Karen smiled. "Not as yet, but I'm sure I will later in the day" he smiled at her as she continued to walk down the corridor. She came to Rob's door, and stopped. She felt the butterflies take up the space in her stomach. Why was she so nervous! 'Pull yourself together woman!' she told herself. She shook her head and walked in. Rob's head popped up from what he was writing and their gazes met. She wanted nothing more than to walk over there and simply kiss him, but she knew that wasn't going to happen so she simply broke her gaze away from his and walked to the back of the classroom, sitting down at the back desk, furthest away from Rob. To say he was confused was a complete understatement. The class started to pour in, Rob looked to Karen. "You can start now" she said coldly. Rob was quite taken aback but continued anyway. "Right you lot! I'm Mr. Scotcher and I'm going to be your English teacher for the rest of the academic year. Unless I'm ill then you'll get one of those stuck up supply teachers." He said jokingly. The corners of Karen's mouth twitched, but she managed to keep a straight face. "Today we have the lovely Mrs Fisher joining us to make sure I behave" he winked at her, but she just kept a straight face as the class around her continued to laugh. "Right, Jenny is it?" he said looking in the direction of a girl with browny-reddy long hair. She nodded. "Ooh I'm already starting to learn names" he said, overreacting his actions and his voice going all high. Karen couldn't keep her face straight and she giggled along with the class. This didn't go unnoticed by Rob. "Could you hand out the books to everyone? On the first line, your name, second line, English, third line, teaching group and form, fourth line, my name" he said as he wrote it on the whiteboard. "Right, were going to be studying poetry this term" I'd like you to copy out the rules of poetry off the board into your books on the first page neatly please" he said as he pointed to the board. The class started to write as did Karen. She jotted things down like _'the class listen to him'_ '_the children respect him' 'his teaching methods are effective' 'he makes lessons fun' _she stopped writing as someone pulled the chair beside her out and sat down next to her on it. She recognised the familiar scent and closed her eyes. She couldn't be this close to him and stay mad at him. "Karen?" he whispered. Karen turned her head to face him but didn't say anything. "Have I done something wrong?" he asked, he looked genuinely hurt. "You tell me Rob. I tried to ring you I don't know how many times in the last four weeks, never mind the amount of times I've texted you. No replies, no call backs?" she sounded just as hurt as he looked. Suddenly his expression changed to an amused one. "What's so funny?" she asked rather confused. "I dropped my phone in the bath! I had to get a new one, I wasn't ignoring you! I'd never ignore you!" he replied softly. Karen closed her eyes and when she opened them again, they had softened. He took hold of her hand, holding it in his, sending tingles though her spine. "So you're not mad at anymore?" he asked. She stared into his big bright blue beautiful eyes and shook her head. "No, I can't stay mad at you...Because I think I've fallen for you" she explained. 'FALLEN FOR YOU HARD' Karen's inner goddess screamed at her as she floated on cloud nine.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Rob's eyes lit up, and his mouth dropped open at how honest she'd been with him, and he thought it was about time he started to reveal his true feelings for her. He squeezed her hand tighter. She looked down at the table. Her subconscious screaming at her, 'You've revealed too much! He's not falling for you!' she was suddenly aware that Rob had moved closer to her. Was that a good sign? He put a finger under her chin, tilting her head upwards so she was looking him directly in the eye. He smiled at her and his eyes glistened like a newly polished diamond. "And I think I'm falling for you, too, Mrs. Fisher." Rob said smiling widely. Her inner goddess was doing summersaults 'he's falling for you too! He feels the same way!' she couldn't believe it! He was falling for her too. Turned her head to the class, realising they were all working, so turned back and almost shyly kissed his lips softly. He attempted to deepen the kiss but she pulled away. "Na-ah. You have a class to teach" she winked. He kissed her lips briefly again before getting up and moving to the front of the class again. "Has everyone finished copying the poetry rules from the board?" Rob asked. A chorus of 'yes sir' followed. He smiled at the class, and Karen. He got a post it note of his desk and scribbled down a number on it and stuck it to the top of the class worksheets. He walked to the back of the classroom and stuck the post it note on Karen's folder. Under the number, he had written; 'This Is My New Number... Text Me, now!'

She giggled getting her phone out of her pocket and saving his number to his phone as he handed out the worksheets to the class. She opened a blank message and wrote;

'You wanted me to text?;-)'

she hit 'send'. Rob sat back down at his desk getting his phone out of his top drawer and opening the message from Karen. He looked up at her and smirked.

'Yes, I did. Well we can't have a proper conversation till next period... –I'm free...so... ;-) anyway... I don't like sitting here bored out of my brain while they highlight a piece of poetry... so I may as well text the most beautiful woman?xx'

Karen's inner goddess collapsed with happiness at the two kisses... and the whole message. It was overwhelming. She was falling for this man... fast. She hit 'reply' and tapped out her reply. 'Mmm so tempting Mr. Scotcher... I think we have a meeting next period?;-) Oh... and flattery will get you nowhere. '

He rolled his eyes, grinning and replied. They continued texting for the last 20 minutes of the lesson while the kids completed their worksheets. Rob put his phone down on his desk and stood up moving towards the whiteboard.

"Copy this down class, your homework for this week is to print three famous poems and explain why they are famous with a detailed fact file on the author, including name, age, date of birth, so on, and if you can... Try and white your own short poem... Using the rules you wrote down in your books today. This is for next Monday so you have a week. Plenty of time"

He grinned at his class who were writing this into their planners just as the bell sounded through the whole school for the second time so far that day. The class stood up and piled out of the classroom. Rob looked over at Karen who was looking at him with her sparkling eyes. He came out from behind his desk and walked over to her. She got up from behind the desk and over to him. He moved closer to her putting his hands on hips.

"I've missed you" he said rested his forehead on hers, their noses touching.

"I've missed you too, a hell of a lot" she replied. He pressed his lips to hers in a scorching hot kiss, that took her breath away, and before she knew it she was sat on the desk behind her as he kissed her, neither knowing that Jess; Karen's youngest daughter was stood at the door, witnessing their display. They continued to kiss until rob's hand's moved from her waist to her buttons on her blouse. "No" Karen said against is lips.

"Rob, not here" she continued as she took his hands away from her buttons.

"Right, we better go and have that meeting then? I need to give you the report from your lesson" she smiled as she got down off of the table as she straightened out her clothing. Jess saw that her mum and Rob were leaving the room so hid behind the wall next to his English room. Rob took hold of Karen's hand as they left his room and headed up the stairs to Karen's office. They walked past Janeece and Karen looked back,

"Janeece, can you hold all calls for the hour? I'm just giving Mr. Scotcher his class report back" Karen asked politely.

"Of Course Mrs. Fisher" Janeece smiled Jotting notes down on her notepad with her pink fluffy pen.

Karen walked into her inner office and shut the door, locking it behind her.

"Sit down Mr. Scotcher" she grinned. He sat in the chair opposite her at her desk, as she sat behind it.

"So, what's the verdict?" he winked at her sweetly.

"Well, the class seem to respect you, you make the lessons fun with your rubbish jokes, they seem to like you, I like your teaching methods... however passing your number out during the lesson? I'm not so convinced. "Is that something you often do to women?" Karen teased.

"Only if I really fancy the woman" he shot back, with a wink. Karen's inner goddess is beaming again.

"Well I think the woman in question really fancy's you too" she grinned.

"Do you want to come for a drink tonight?" he asked almost shyly.

"I'd love to" she smiled.

"Great, I'll pick you up from yours at half five?" he questioned, getting up from his seat.

Karen shook her head. "No, I'll meet you there. I think its better we both walk" she said sensibly.

"Good thinking, don't forget to text me" he winked.

"Wouldn't dream of it" she teased.

And with that, he left her office. She sat back in her seat with her inner goddess screaming

'Yes! He feels the same; I'm going for a drink with him later! I think I might be in... Love with this man...and I think he might...Possibly love me too' and my subconscious screaming over her,

'He's just being friendly! Don't be stupid! He doesn't love you!'

She sat there twiddling her thumbs, trying to work out what her feeling really were. Either way, she knew she was falling for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

The day seemed to go y quite quickly after that; Karen was sat at her desk when there was a knock on her office door. It was dinner so the possibilities of who could e o the other side of that door were endless. She sighed and placed the sandwich she was eating down on the plate In front of her.  
"Come In" she said in the direction of the door.  
The door slowly opened and the person behind the door was revealed to be jess. Karen smiled at the sight of her youngest daughter.  
"Jess" Karen smiled. "What can I do for you?" she continued.  
Jess shut the door and walked further into the room. "You're in an awfully good mood all of a sudden, mum" Jess said sarcastically as she sat down in front of Karen, at her desk.  
Karen ignored her Daughter's words. "I'm glad you're here actually, I'm going out tonight. Can you keep an eye on harry for me, I'll give you some money for a take out, you can have Vicky over if you want. I shouldn't be home too late, but just in case, ill take the spare key, then I'm out locked out if you decide to go to bed" Karen smiled t her daughter hoping she wouldn't ask who she was going out with.  
"Sure, I came to ask if Vicky could come round anyway" she smiled at her mum. She turned to leave, then turned back to face Karen. "Have a nice night with Mr. Scotcher, and I wouldn't bother taking the spare key... Me and harry will be up before you get home tomorrow" she winked at her mum knowingly. Karen's mouth dropped open before replying. "How do you know out me and rob? I mean there's nothing going on...Were just friends..." Karen stuttered out, nearly laughing at how unconvincing she sounded to herself, never mind jess. Jess grinned at her mother.  
"Well, here's a tip for you. Next time you want to have one of your _'passionate moments'_ do not do it in full view of everyone who's wandering the corridors. I saw you both this morning in the English room" she winked and with that she left the room leaving Karen speechless but amused. She was so caught up in Rob this morning that she forgot anyone could see them. She sighed and turned her attention back to her computer screen, smiling at what she saw.  
_**'1 new E-mail'**_ she clicked on it waiting for it to open.  
**To:** Karen Fisher. **Subject:** Later **Date:** May 13 2012. 13:39 **From:** Rob Scotcher _would you prefer to come back to mine and have a drink and something to eat instead of going to the pub? You're Call. :- ) _  
Karen grinned. She hit the 'reply' button, quickly typing out a reply to Him.  
**To:** Rob Scotcher. **Subject:** Later **Date:** May 13 2012. 13:41 **From:** Karen Fisher. _That sounds lovely; I'm very much looking forward to later ;-) Come to my office? I need to speak to you. _  
His reply was almost instant.  
**To:** Karen Fisher. **Subject:** Later **Date:** May 13 2012 13:45 **From:** Rob Scotcher.  
_Thank god for frees ey? On my way, my lovely lady. _  
Karen's inner goddess was doing summersaults, back flips, you name it. She was close to collapsing in a heap from how unexpectedly well the day had gone. Five minutes later there was a knock her office door. "Come in" she said in a flirtatious tone. The door opened revealing a grinning rob scotcher. He leant casually on the door frame, waiting for her to speak. "When I said _'come to my office'_ I did me come in?" she a laughed a little. He walked into her office, and over to her desk, leaning over it and kissing her lips gently.  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked. His lips hovering dangerously close over hers.  
"Jess. She saw our 'moment' this morning... and I'm pretty sure she's going to go and tell aiden" she explained.  
"Karen, I dot mind if you don't. I think I'm falling in love with you... We can't keep it secret forever" he added, cupping her face in his hands.  
_'He's falling in love with you too!'_ he inner goddess yelled at her. Her subconscious faded into stunned silence.  
She grinned up t him. "I'm falling in love with you too" she leant up and kissed his lips passionately, his tongue rushed cross her lower lip, pleading for entrance which she granted without hesitation.  
Meanwhile in the lunch hall, Jess was sat with Vicky when she spotted aiden walk in.  
"One sec Vicks" she said as she got up, and made her way over to him.  
"Aide!" she shouted over to him, making him stop in his tracks. He looked round at her, and smiled.  
"Jess, you aright?" he asked. She nodded before putting her hand on his arm.  
"Did you know?" she asked.  
"Know what?" he asked, genuinely confused.  
"About them!" she said, grinning.  
"About who? Jess, just get to the point!" he said, laughing a little.  
"My mum and your dad! They're an item! They're going out tonight" she said grinning at him.  
"Oh my god! How do you know?" he sounded shocked.  
"Caught them this morning!" she winked. "Don't tell anyone. They want to keep it secret for now, I think" she smiled as she left ad sat back down next to Vicky. Jess got her phone out and texted harry.  
**To:** Haz _Oi, Lil' bro. Mum's out tonight, what takeaway do you want? Also you can bring a friend home. I'm bringing Vicky. See you later squirt._  
She hit _**'send'**_ and he replied almost instantly, it didn't surprise her; he was always glued to his phone.  
**To:**Jess _Okay, where's she going? Pizza or Chippy I'm not bothered. I'm bringing Denz._  
**To:** Haz _she's going out on a date. I'll tell you the rest later._  
Back in Karen's Office, her and rob were cuddled up on the sofa at the side of the room. He took in the sweet scent of her hair, and rubbed down her arm. He kissed her hair and tightened his grip round her. The bell went for the end of dinner Rob and Karen untangled themselves from each other's arms, standing up and hugging each other before departing from each other. "See you at three" he said blowing a kiss in her direction, before leaving, shutting the door behind him. Leaving her sat there thinking; _'well today's gone better than I ever thought it was going to go'_ she hugged herself and threw her head back smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Karen looked at the clock. 2:56. a massive grin crossed her face. In four minutes rob would be there. She finished off what she was writing, and the four minutes passed by quicker than she expected them to. She put her paperwork in the correct folders and filed them away neatly. She was starting to get nervous. There was an all too familiar knock on the door, she found she couldn't speak. Luckily he just walked in after knocking.  
"Hello you" he grinned walking over to her.  
"Hello, Mr. Scotcher... What can I do for you?" she winked playfully at him, picking her bag up from underneath her desk andgetting her blazer from off the back of the chair.  
"I think you know as well as I do what my answer to that is" he winked back and Karen walked over to him, kissing his lips softly. He kissed her back and they both broke away. "Right, ready to go misses?" he smiled affectionately at her. She nodded, he linked his arm with hers s they left the office, thankful that janeece had obviously gone home. They made their way to their cars. "See you in out ten minutes?" he smiled and gave her other quick kiss as they got in their cars and left. Meanwhile aiden was sat in the common room, in what looked to be deep thought. Ronan walked in, and saw him sat there. "Aide? You aright mate?" he asked, sitting down on the seat next to him. Aiden looked up at him and smiled. Ronan continued, "You can tell me anything you know mate" he smiled a friendly smile. "If I tell you, you can't tell her, yeh?" aiden added. Ronan nodded so aiden carried on. "It's Jess. I really like her, but he told me that my dad and Karen are an item. How can I tell her how I really feel about her? It would ever work now, before maybe, but not now" he frowned. Ronan rubbed down Aiden's back. "Tell her how you feel mate, that's the only way it could ever work. Just because your dad and her mum are in relationship doest me you two can't be together, It's not like your actually brother and sister" he smiled. Aiden looked up and smiled at him. "Yeh I guess your right Ro, thanks mate" he stood up. "Hey, I have my moments" he winked. Aiden laughed and walked out of the common room, towards the main doors.  
Rob and Karen pulled up outside his house. She grinned to herself remembering the last time she had been here. She unclipped her seatbelt and got out of the car, meeting Rob at the gate. He was also grinning, he remembered too. He took her hand and led her into his house, and into the kitchen. "White still?" he smiled. She nodded, the sunlight reflecting in her eyes at just the right spot, making them glisten. Rob poured himself and Karen a glass of wine, and handed hers to her. Rob looked Karen I the eyes, "I really am sorry, you know. I would ever ignore you... I'm just a clumsy bugger" he grinned. Karen placed her glass down on the kitchen side, and walked over to him slowly. She put both of her hands flat on his chest and hovered her lips over his, their eyes ever breaking contact. She crashed her lips down onto his, breaking away before he had chance to reply and said; "I really did miss you though, I think you might have to make it up to me?" she winked. "Gladly" he said as he captured her lips with his soft ones. She kissed him back passionately, her eyes closed. Her hands moved to his buttons, undoing them one-by-one torturously slowly until it was completely undone, then his hands moved onto Karen's buttons undoing them in the same was as he did to her, awarding her the same amount of pleasure that she had given to him. He slipped it off her delicate shoulders, making her giggle into his mouth. "Take me to bed rob" she said into the kiss, before he trailed kisses down her jaw line, and along her chest. He paused and looked her in her eyes; she almost melted under the gaze of his gleaming blue eyes. He kissed her lips once more, and suddenly took her waist pulling her right up against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms snaked loosely around his neck as they kissed, making their way clumsily up the stairs. Aiden walked up the street to Jess' house, stopping at the path leading to the door. _**'Now or never'**_he told himself as he walked up the path. He hesitated before knocking on her door lightly, debating on weather to turn and run. 'Too late' his sub conscious yelled at him. "Aide" she said, smiling. "I didn't know you were coming?" she questioned.  
"Well I wasn't. But I feel I need to tell you something..." he said slowly.  
"Well... Go on" she smiled, her eyes twinkling.  
"Jess… I really like you... you know that? Don't you?"  
"Yeah, I like you too… is that it?" she asked, confused why he'd come to tell her that.  
"No... I mean, I think I've fallen for you" there. It was out. No Going Back now.  
Back at Rob's, he and Karen were led cuddled up close in bed. Karen was smiling to herself. He nestled his head into her hair and kissed it gently.  
"Karen…" rob said softly.  
"Yes" she smiled up at him, lifting her head to meet his loving gaze.  
"I…_love_ you"


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Karen looked up at him in disbelief. He _loves_ me? Her inner goddess was jumping round with her pom-poms smiling d shouting _'yes!' Ro_b_, noticing she was speechless, carried _on_; "you do_n_'t h_a_ve to s_a_y _a an_ythi_n_g I just thought I'd-" He w_a_s cut of mid-sentence _b_y_ Karen_ speaking. "I...I love you too" she stuttered out, honestly. Her _b_lue eyes _n_ever disco_nn_ecting from the g_a_ze of Ro_b's bright blue longing eyes. Rob cupped her face in his hand. "Say it again?" He grinned. Karen wiggled out of his grip, and turned to face him, propping herself up on her elbow. "I...Love...You..." She said applying emphasis to each individual word. She kissed Rob's lips; it wasn't the most passionate of kisses they had shred in the last few hours, but one that meant so, so much more. It completely backed up the word's she had just said. as they broke way they stared deep into each other's eyes, but it was more than that, they were looking into their soles. Karen lead back down, cuddling up in Rob's arm's, her head resting o his chest, she could feel the rhythmic pattern of his heart beating against his chest. She smiled contentedly and happily led there, in his strong arms. Jess stood there, at her door step. Gob smacked. _'Did he really just say that he'd fallen for me?' she _a_sked herself seriously. "I...I...erm think you better come in" she said, hastily stepping side d letting him come in. Her _b_lood was ru_nnin_g scared d heated through her veins, excitement mixed with _an_xiety _and worry. Worry of letting her true feelings for him slip. She couldn't be with him... surely? It was wrong... wasn't it? Aide sat down on one of the settee, Jess reluctantly sat next to him. "What brought all this on aide?" She asked. Aiden sighed, and turned to face her full on, one leg beneath the other, she did the same. "Jess, I can't help how I feel, it's not a spur of the moment thing, I've felt this way out you for while, but ever quite plucked up the courage to tell you... and this morning when you told me about my dad and Karen... I just thought I should tell you..." he explained. by now, both his and Jess' cheeks had turned crimson. "Tell me you don't feel the same way?" aiden continued. Jess looked down t her hands, which were playing with a loose thread on her school jumper. "I can't tell you that" Jess said honestly, Aiden's expression stayed neutral because he could sense a 'but' coming. "but I've not seen my mum so happy in a long time. She's helped me with so much lately and she deserves a bit of happiness, if that's rob, then who am I to take that away from her?" She frowned. Aiden looked t her, open eyed. "Jess, you deserve to be happy too, and I want to be the one who make you happy. Jess... please. We don't have to tell anyone...yet anyway..." He said slowly, reaching out and putting a hand on her knee. Jess looked from the loose cotton strand on her jumper, to his hand on her knee, the finally up into his big, brown, lustful, longing eyes. "I just don't want to hurt her..." she said thoughtfully, her voice now softer. "you won't" he added, leaning d catching her lips with his. Jess was still for a moment, until she found herself kissing him back. His hands moved to her top button, when it dawned on her; she couldn't do this. She pulled away. "Just go Aiden" she said coldly. He shook his head and stood up, leaving the lounge and shutting the door behind him. She looked down t the floor, d hearing the front door shut, felt single tar drop roll down her face. Why did everything have to e so complicated?


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

Karen and rob were sat at his dining room table enjoying their meal. Karen looked up from her plate of spaghetti bolognaise and smiled at rob, realising he had already been looking at her. They finished their meal, before standing up and clearing what was left on the plates in the bin, rinsing them and putting them carefully into the dishwasher. As Karen placed the last dish in, she felt Rob's arms wrap tightly around her small waist from behind, and his lips softly kissing up the side of her neck. She shut the dishwasher, turning around in his arms so they were face to face. She grinned at him, looking in his deep blue eyes.

"You have such a beautiful smile" he said sweetly. Karen blushed and bit her bottom lip. He moved in closer, catching her glossy, vanilla tasting lips with his smooth ones. He broke away and looked her in the eye, smirking slightly.

"I like vanilla" He told her seductively, his lips still hovering very close to hers, yet never breaking eye contact.

"I know you do" and with that, she kissed his lip with all the built up love she had for this man. She had really missed the feel of his skin on hers, her lips on his, the sound of his voice, his witty sarcasm and just his reassuring presence. He pinned her up against the wall, his hands wandering over the contours of her entire body. Hers tangled up in his hair, and stroking slowly down his back till they got to the bottom and sneaking beneath the cotton shirt he was wearing. His hands had now travelled round her back, stopping on the base of her spine, before dipping inside the waistband of her pencil skirt. She moaned quietly as his kisses stared down her jaw line. He suddenly stopped and picked her up, making her squeal a little but wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He walked into the hallway, his lips still attached to hers, before walking into the front room, and over to the curtains, skilfully shutting them and not breaking contact with her. Something told her he'd done this before. Then she remembered. That night, the first night she had stayed at his. She giggled into his mouth at the memory and a slight blush graced her cheeks. He placed her on the couch gently, and she reclined back on it. He got on the other side, leaning across and kissing her once again.

-Jess sat on the couch in the living room curled up in a ball, hugging a pillow. She sniffed back a few tears. Surely it was wrong for her to feel the same way about Aiden? Wasn't it? She wiped her mascara stained eyes, and sat up as she heard the doorbell ringing in the background of Harry's X-Box blaring, as him and Denzil were still on it. She looked in the mirror and wiped her eyes once again, making herself look like she hadn't been crying hysterically and went to the door. She suddenly hoped that the person behind the door would be aiden Scotcher. She put on a fake smile and answered the door. Her heart dropped. It was Vicky.

"Hey babes, you alright?" Vicky asked Jess, who's face had turned white from the shock of her actually wishing that Vicky hadn't come and it was aiden once again in her hallway. She suddenly became aware of vicky's hand waving in front of her face.

"Somewhere nice?" she asked.

"Huh?" jess said as she finally came out of her deep thought.

"You, you were totally out of it"

"Oh...Erm...Right, yeah. I was just thinking"

"Something important?" she asked, curiously.

"err, yeah sort of" she said truthfully.

"i know what you mean. The exam time table is scaring me too" she smiled. "That is what's on your mind Right?" she said. She presumed Vicky thought it was that as she had her revision guides scattered across the tables but she managed to snap to it.

"err, yeah that's it. Just exams" Jess lied, smiling a fake smile.

"ah don't worry jess, you'll do great. I promise you" Vicky smiled. "Now are we going to stick west is west on, or not?" she grinned. For the first time in the last forty-five minutes jess smiled an honest smile. She nodded and they made their way into the lounge laughing and joking as normal.

Karen and rob had now rolled off the couch and were now rolling around the floor, locked in a passionate embrace. Neither of them heard the front door open or close, or the lounge door open. They were too busy with each other to notice, rob was positive that Karen could hear the sound of his heart hammering against his chest. It was only when they heard someone clear their throat at the door, their heads flung round to see who it was.

"Aiden? I thought you was out?" rob said shocked, as he got up off of Karen and stood up, holding a hand out to help her up which she gratefully took. She straightened out her clothing, as did he and looked down to the floor like a child who had just caught stealing the last chocolate at Christmas.

"I was.. but now I'm home" he said sarcastically.

"I can see that"

"I...We...I better get going... erm see you tomorrow Rob" Karen said awkwardly as she pecked his lips lightly and left the room. Rob heard the door close, and sighed.

"Gettin' it off with my head teacher, ay?" he winked as he went to leave the room, before turning back. "Oh and dad... your zippers down" he laughed and left the living room. Rob sighed, closing his eyes; he zipped it up, and chuckled to himself. He got out his phone and opened a new message.

To: Kaz

See you tomorrow indeed ;-) I had a lovely night, shame it was so rudely interrupted! I love you. Xx

He hit 'send' and sat down on the couch waiting for a reply.

Karen's cheeks were still crimson, as she pulled up outside her house. She looked in her rear view mirror and put her hair right, and reapplied her vanilla lip-gloss, which reminded her of what rob had said. She grinned and got out of the car, locking it after her and making her way up to the front door. She walked in and looked in the lounge.

"hey girls" she smiled at Jess and Vicky.

"hey mrs fisher" Vicky said politely before turning her attention back to the screen.

"Where's harry? Have you all eaten?" she questioned.

"Mum, Harry's upstairs in his room playing on his X-Box with Denzil and yes, we had chippy" she replied. "Stop worrying"

Karen gave her a grateful smile and left the room, going into the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of white wine before taking her phone out of her pocket and opening the message from rob.

Karen grinned at the screen. She felt the space of her entire stomach fill up with butterflies and her head fill up with soppy thoughts. She hit 'reply' and tapped out her message quickly.

To: Rob

I had a lovely evening too ;-) it was a shame aiden came back so soon though. I love you too. K. xx

She hit 'send' and dropped on to the kitchen table chair, and drank her wine as she ran the events of the day through in her mind, hardly believing that she was dreading going in that morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

Jess' eyes fluttered open, blinking several times, adjusting her eyes to the bright morning light. She threw her head back into her pillow, remembering it was only Tuesday.

'_This is going to be the longest week, ever.'_ Jess thought, to herself. She hadn't slept much at all, tossing and turning and thinking about ways her and aiden could be together without hurting her mum and rob. It seemed almost impossible. She threw the duvet covers off of her tiny, tired body and swung her legs over the side of the bed. her eyes shut involuntary as her tiredness took over and she yawned, stretching out her arms above her head. She walked over to her wardrobe, getting her uniform out and hanging it ready for her. She then got her towel, face cloth and cocoanut scented shampoo, conditioner and shower gel set heading towards the bathroom.

Karen picked up her folders off of the side, putting her bag on the work top, spraying her perfume and putting on her lip gloss, she combed through her hair once again before spraying it with hairspray, nearly blinding herself as she got it in her eye. Squinting, she muttered a few choice swear words as she wiped her eye; careful not to smudge her mascara. She smiled and put her bag on her arm and turning towards the stairs where harry was waiting, looking at his mum in amazement.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my mum?" he asked sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Karen acted as if she didn't know what her son was talking about.

"You know what I mean! The dressing up for work, make up, nice hair! Who you tryin' to impress?" he grinned.

Karen smiled smirked. "I have no idea whatsoever, what you are talking about my darling" she winked. "go out to the car, gonna see if your sister wants a lift" she smiled. Harry winked at his mom and walked out the front door, catching the keys as his mum threw them to him and unlocking the door. "JESS? JESS? Do you want a lift to school love?" Karen shouted up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming now mum" jess said as she made sure her hair was in perfect position. She smiled at herself in the mirror checking her teeth, and walked out of her bedroom, flicking of the light as she did so. She walked down the stairs, greeted by Karen pointing at her watch. "Jess, hurry up! I'm already late! You will be too if we don't hurry!"

"okay okay, lets go" jess said as they left the house.

Once they were on their way to school, and there was no way of avoiding the subject, Harry brought up the question. "So mum.. Who did you go out on a date with last night?" he grinned cheekily.

"it's a lovely day today isn't it?" Karen avoided the question.

"Mum, I was asking a question! Who did you go out with! We wont tell anyone, but we deserve to know.." harry said matter-of-factly.

Karen sighted heavily, "it wasn't really a dat-"

"She went out on a date with mister scotcher" jess butted in, after having enough of her mother's false denial.

"THE CARETAKER!" harry shouted, overreacting slightly.

"Yes...the site manager" she corrected him, but giggled.

"But mum! You're the head!" he said, obviously shocked.

"But we love each other...that's all that counts.. right" Karen blurted out.

Jess smiled, as she felt a tear eyes sting a little with the salty water threatening to overspill from her eyes at any minute. She knew that she'd done the right thing by her mum by not getting involved with aiden, but she couldn't help but fell jealousy of her mum being happy and her being so un-happy because of a decision made because of her mum, which made her feel awful. She knew she needed to talk to aiden, and what happened when they were talking; she had no idea.

They pulled up at school and Jess and Harry jumped out of the car, jess walked over to Vicky, harry over to denzil. Jess opened a blank message.

**To**: Aide

Hey Aide, I really need to talk to you ASAP. Jess. x

She hit 'send' and smiled as she engaged in girly conversation with Vicky and some other girls in her year.

Karen got out of her car, balancing her folders in one hand as she locked her car up. She suddenly felt two hands on her hips, sending pleasant, familiar shivers down her spine.

"Need a hand with those, Mrs Fisher?" Rob asked, huskily. He breathed in the scent of her summery perfume and quickly grabbed her arm. "Come On" he grinned, pulling her as he carried half the pile of folders. They stopped at her office door, and smiling when they realised Janeece wasn't there yet, he opened the door to her office, letting her walk in and put the folders on her desk before closing the door, locking it and pulling Karen in for a breathtaking, fairytale kiss. "good morning" he grinned.

"it is now" she smiled seductively.

"i have to admit, the last five minutes have been the best of the say so far" he grinned.

"So far?" she said, slowly walking up o him and loosening his tie. He caught her lips with his, and pulled her closer to him.

Jess' phone bleeped and she took it out of her pocket.

'_1 new message' _

Jess opened the text, and smiled when she realised it was off aiden.

**To**: Jess

Hey, something important. Meet me in my dad's classroom in 5? Aiden. (:

Jess smiled quickly texting back, and agreeing to meet him there. She had a feeling she didn't have enough will power left...

Harry walked up the corridors of waterloo road and to his new science teacher's room. He walked in, instantly regretting it as he saw his science teacher sat on one of the desks and his pe teacher kissing her face off.

Harry cleared his throat. "ehem?"

The two teachers instantly broke apart and sian jumped down off the table, turning a bright shade of crimson. "Im so sorry about that" she said, the whole time looking at Jez.

"I'm use to it, this place is more like a kissing booth than a school" harry cheekily replied.

"well we are married" Jez quickly added.

Harry laughed a little. "hey, what you guys do in your free time is nothing to do with me... i just came to hand this in" he said handing sian his coursework.

"thank you" she smiled, and harry left the room. Sian smacked Jez's arm. "that was your fault! That kids going to be mentally scarred for life now!" she giggled.

" 'that kid' is the head's son" Jez added, and sians mouth dropped.

Ajaess was walking to rob's English classroom and she suddenly felt butterflies fill up her stomach. What did she even want to talk to him about? 'Oh god...' she thought to herself. 'i just want to be with him...'


	8. Chapter 8

Jess stopped outside of Rob's Classroom, seeing Aiden sat on one of the desks at the front, listening to his music. - 'as usual' she thought to herself, smiling. She took a deep breath before quietly opening the door, walking in. The only sound in the room was jess' heals tapping on the floor. She walked up to Aiden, standing beside him. "Heeey" she said awkwardly, getting his attention. He took his earphones out and looked up at her, giving her his cheeky smile. "Hey" he replied standing up. "So what did you want to talk to me about? If its about the other night then.. I'm sorry.. I was out of order.." He said moving closer to her. "No.. You weren't.. You were right. I do feel the same and I do deserve to be happy too! I want to be with you aide.. But I don't want to hurt mum...I've not seen her this happy, ever I don't think! I couldn't bare to put her through anything else and know that it was all my fault.." She said, flashing him a smile.  
"Jess.. I wasn't to be with you too.. I don't want to hurt either of then, but I want to be with you.." He said, honestly. Jess couldn't take it. His lips were hovering over her glossy ones, his body up close to hers. Her eyes looked up from his lips to his eyes, as her heart started to beat faster with every centimetre closer they got. She placed a soft and gently kiss on his lips before drawing back and looking for a reaction. He wrapped his arms around her waist as their lips locked again, he pulled her closer. He broke away, breathless and whispered; "what have you got first?" Aiden asked.  
Jess smirked, "a free" she said seductively. "Me too" he winked. "Come back to mine..." He continued, waggling his house keys in front of her. She thought for a minute, before nodding her head. She grinned and kissed him again before telling him; "remember.. Were a secret! No body can know about us" she said. Aiden nodded as they made their way out of the building, and to Aiden's

Karen was sat on her desk, rob in front of her, his lips smothering hers, their hands getting tangled in each others hair, they broke apart reluctantly as the bell for first period sounded through the school. She sighed, their forehead's still touching. "Go on, you better get to class.." She said, but making no attempt at moving for their embrace. "Alright miss.. But if I'm bad can I get sent to you?" He winked before kissing her once again softly "ill make sure of that" karen smiled cheekily before getting down off her desk, and picking up the paperwork that had fluttered to the ground during their passionate moment, up.

Aiden and Jess walked through the front door, and smiled. He locked the door before he chucked his keys onto the coffee table. He turned to Jess, who had already started to slowly undo her tie as she walked towards him. She looped her arms around his neck, as he kissed her. He undid her shirt buttons, as he moved them towards the stairs; stumbling up them.

Jess smiled at Aiden, as they laid in his bed, skin on skin. "What time is it? We need to get back soon" she said burying her head in his chest. "We've got five minutes" he smiled and kissed the top of her head. She smiled. "Come on then, let's get ready" she grinned.

"If anyone asks, I asked you to come pick my coursework up with me" she grinned.  
"Ofcourse" he smile walked into waterloo road for the second time that day. Jess walked up the corridor, bumping into Vicky. "Hey Vicks" she said cheerily. "Hey.. Why weren't you in the common room? I was looking all over for you!" She asked, obviously worried. "Oh sorry vicks! I forgot to tell you I had to nip home! Forgot my coursework!" She sighed.  
"Ah... Okay" she smiley down to the Drama room for next lesson.  
Aiden walked past his dad's room and smiled. "Aide? You got a minute" he heard his dad shout to him. He turned on his heels and entered his dads classroom. "What is it dad? I've gotta get to maths with chalk.. Actually keep me as long as you want" he chuckled. "I've gotta work late tonight.. There's a pizza in the freezer...I should be home by six thirty" he said as he settled his incoming class down. "Alright" aiden said as he walked out, a grin on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two weeks, and Jess and Aiden still hadn't been found out. They had been having secret dates while karen and rob had been out, and going out on free periods.

Karen was led in bed, asleep. The bright morning light shone through the blinds, waking from her sleep. She wriggled about a bit before suddenly feeling herself being pulled into a warm figure. She inhaled the scent she usually associated him with and smiled as she relaxed in his arms. She felt his lips press softly against her neck. She wriggled. And turned on her side, so she could see him. "How long have you been awake?" She asked him. "Not long, fifteen minutes round about" he smiled kissing her forehead. He tightened his grip on her, making her wince slightly. "You okay love?" He asked as he saw her, uncomfortable. "Yeah, I'm fine, Just feel a bit sensitive. That's all, honestly" she smiled at him reassuringly. "Come on, we need to get ready for work" rob nodded as they got up, and ready, the whole time karen trying to keep the sick crawling up, down.

Karen, Rob and Harry were sat at the breakfast table. "Mum, where's Jess?" Harry asked. "She slept at Vicky's last night" karen replied, smiling at her son. He smiled back. Karen took a bite of her toast, and couldn't keep the sick feeling down, as she dropped her toast onto the plate and ran to the bathroom. Harry and Rob shared a look of confusion and worry, and rob got up, following Karen to the bathroom. He knelt down beside her, holding her now longer, blonde hair back away from her face, as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. When she'd finished, rob rubbed her back softly. "Karen.. What's wrong?" He asked, worried. "Oh, nothing. Probably just a bug I've picked up from a pupil at school.." She said. Almost trying to kid herself! She got up, with help from rob, and wiped her mouth. "Come on then you, let's get off to school" she said as they made their way downstairs. "You alright now mum?" Harry asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a dodgey tummy" karen replied, unconvincingly as they left the house.

Karen was sat at her desk, trying to hold down the rising sickness. She had a fairly good idea what was wrong... She got up out of her chair and left her office. "Janeece, I'm just nipping out. Can you hold all calls please" she smiled. "Of course mrs fisher, would you like me to take messages?" She asked. Karen nodded. "Yes thanks janeece" she walked out of the school and over to her car, before leaving the premises.

Jess was stood in one of the girls toilet cubicles. She looked down at the white stick she was clutching onto in her hand, then to her watch. Two minutes were going by so slowly. She closed her eyes and mentally counted slowly to ten, knowing that when she opened them, she's have her confirmation. Her eyes flickered open, blinking quickly several times as her eyes re-adjusted to the light. She looked down at the white stick and felt a tear trickle down her face. Her usually quite tanned complexion turning to one of pure snow. How could she be so stupid? She closed her eyes and wrapped the test in tissue before disposing of it in the bin.

Karen walked up the long hallway to the staff toilets. She sat down, taking the box out of her handbag, and doing the test. The two minutes went by slowly, very slowly, heard her phone timer go off, and was almost afraid to look down, knowing what it would read, and not necessarily wanting it to say it. She looked down and it did indeed say 'pregnant' she sighed and closed her eyes before disposing of the test and walking out of the bathroom like normal, but looking distant.

Jess stood waiting outside Karen's office. "I told you little miss fisher! your mum aint in yeah, so go back to lessons" janeece said to jess, who wasn't listening. Just at that moment Karen walked in. "Thanks Janeece. Jess.. What can I do for you?" She smiled, but could feel herself ready to break down.  
"Do you have a minute?" She asked, desperately, playing nervously with a thread on her jumper.  
"Not really.. Is it important?" She asked. Jess nodded. "Right come through" karen said moving out of the way so she could go in, before shutting the door. "Right what is it jess?" Karen asked, impatiently. "I am busy running the school" she added.  
"Yeah I know.. I'm sorry.. I need to tell you something.." She babbled.  
"Go on then.." Karen said.  
"I..I'm..er.. I'm pregnant" jess said, releasing a breath.  
"What!" Karen freaked.  
'I'm sorry mum.. I-" she got cut off.  
"Who's the father?" She snapped.  
"Mum I'm so sorry...Its Aiden..." Jess hung her head, in shame.  
"you've really messed it up this time, haven't you jess! All I've ever done is be there for you, and try to protect you, give you everything you ever could of wanted! And how do you repay me? Getting pregnant at seventeen by my boyfriends son? I can't believe this! How stupid can you be! Now were both pregnant!" Karen blurted out, instantly regretting it...


	10. Chapter 10

Jess stood there in shock, her mouth hanging half open. "What! Your pregnant?" She shouted. "Keep your voice down!" Karen shouted. Karen closed her eyes and when she opened them, they had cooled, like the anger had evaporated from them. Karen walked over to the couch, signalling for jess to follow. Jess followed her mum, and sat down next to her. "Does aiden know?" She said calmly. Jess shook her head. "No.. Does rob?" Jess questioned. "No..." She looked down at the office floor. "Jess, I know I flipped before, but I want you to know ill be there for you through all this, no matter what you chose to do. We can go through this together, but first we need to tell them" karen said looking in Jess' scared eyes. Jess hesitated before nodding her head slowly. "Can we do it together?" Jess asked, she sounded scared. Karen nodded. "Ill tell aiden with you if you want, but I think I need to tell rob this news one to one" she explained. Jess nodded her head and stood up. "I better get to English, budgen will kill me" jess managed a little giggle, as did Karen. "Ill come here at dinner, yeah?" Jess questioned. Karen smiled, and nodded. Jess left the office, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She sighed, and made her way to her english class feeling like she was finally able to concentrate. She walked up to her class, and burst into fits of laughter as she saw grantly dancing to LMFAO part rock anthem. She walked in the classroom, and sang; 'I've got them moves like budgen I've got them moves like budgen, I've got them moooooooves like budgen!' "Yes, alright little miss fisher" grantly said grumpily as he sat back down in his swivel chair and turned to the racing page of his newspaper.

-

Karen walked out of her office once again. "Janeece, can you hold all calls for the hour again" she asked.  
"Erm, yeah sure. Are y'alright miss fisher?" janeece asked noticing how pale she was.  
"Just fine, thanks janeece" karen lied, as she walked out of the door, and down the long corridor. She reached rob's classroom, and saw him sat at his desk, marking books. He looked so happy. 'He's gonna hate you! He won't want anything to do with you! It'll be him or the baby!' Her subconscious was screaming at her, She took a deep breath, she placed her hand on the metal handle to open the one thing that was keeping her from blurting it out. She pressed down and opened the door, slowly, making it squeak. He looked up from the pile of books on his desk, to her and smiled. "And what do I owe the pleasure?" He smiled again as he got up from behind his desk and lent against it. Karen walked in, so she was standing in front of him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a much needed loving hug. He heard her sniffling back tears, and teardrop's soaking theough his shirt. "What's wrong love?" Rob asked, as he stroked her hair, soothingly. She pulled away, wiping her eyes. "I've got to talk to you..." She said softly, a hint of fear in her words. He nodded, and moved over to onr of the desks, sitting down in the chair. Karen stood next to him. "What is it? Your scaring me now karen.." He said, remembering her feeling a little ill. "The first thing Is um.. Jess..." She started, before looking to the ground. "She's... She's... She's pregnant" karen started crying again, and he picked up her hand, stroking it gently with his hand. "And.. And Aiden..." She muttered out. On hearing his son's name, he feared he knew what was coming. "He's the dad" she added. Rob stood up, outraged, "ill kill him!" He shouted. "No! Sit down, aiden doesn't even know yet.. And.. And..that's not all..." She muttered out between sobs. He sat back down on the chair, "why, what else has he done?" He asked, furious. Karen started to cry again. Rob took both her hands in his. "I'm sorry, I just can't believe it, after him promising he'd-" rob got cut of by karen. "I'm pregnant" she blurted out, just wanting to get it over with. Rob's mouth dropped. "You? Wha.. How? When? Pregnant?" Rob stuttered, confused. Karen smiled a little at his confusion, "well, I think its a little too late to learn how babies are made rob" so said jokingly. "And yes.. I'm pregnant" she added seriously. "Am I..?" He replied, trailing off his sentence. She nodded. "Of course you are! I don't go round sleeping with different men!" She said, quite offended. Oh god, her hormones were already going wild. "Listen, I understand if you want nothing to do with me, or the baby. I don't expect anything off you.. I just thought you should know" she said, shakily. Tears threatening to fall from her eyes, as he just sat there in silence. She turned on her heels and walked towards the door, rob reached his hand out, grabbing her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. She looked round at him. "You mean.. Were having a... Baby?" He said softly. "I..I..I guess we are.." She said in reply as he pulled her into a hug, before smothering her lips with his. When they broke away, he whispered into her ear; rob style. "I love you" it sent pleasant shivers down her spine. She looked him in the eyes. "I love you too" he pulled her into a hug, wrapping one arm around her, and putting his spare hand on her flat stomach. "I thought you'd hate me..." She told him, her voice muffled in his shirt. "I could never hate you" he said as he kissed her hair.

-

Karen sat in her office, her hands on her flat stomach, smiling to herself. She shook her head in disbelief, she never for one moment imagined she'd ever be going through the whole pregnancy thing. There was a knock on the door, and jess and aiden and Rob walked in. She smiled motioned for them to sit down. Rob scowled at his son, aiden looked confused, as he didn't know. They all sat down, and karen looked at Jess. "Rob knows" she said. Jess' eyes filled with tears, and she got up. "I can't" she said, as she ran out of her mum's office. Aiden looked at Karen confused. She closed her eyes and sighed. "She's pregnant aiden" she said. "And before you ask, yes. Its yours" she said coldly. Aiden's mouth opened in shock. "Aiden, you promised me you'd keep your head down! Not get another girl pregnant! And then what do you do? Go and get my girlfriends daughter pregnant! I don't believe you!" Rob ranted. "This is different, dad.. I... I love her..." He said as he got up, and followed jess. Karen looked to Rob, "I've never heard him so serious..." Rob said, honestly. "I think that's because he meant every word.."


	11. Chapter 11

Karen was snuggled up in bed with Rob, his hands resting on top of hers on her now slightly rounded two and a bit month baby bump. He smiled, and picked up his glass off the bedside cabinet, taking a sip of his water. - he'd been banned from alcohol as it made her jealous as she could no longer drink, last time she threw an apple at his head so he thought it was best to keep away from alcohol. He smiled to himself and planted a kiss on her hair. She was still asleep, she had slept through the alarm. God knows how, it scared rob half to death when it bleeped, he woke up in shock thinking Jess had set the fire alarm off. He stroked her cheek with his thumb softly. "Darling...karen...wakey wakey eggs and bakey" he said cheesily.  
"Noo Go away" She moaned and turned on her side, covering her ears with her pillow, making Rob laugh.  
"Come On You, we can't be late on the first day back after half term" he grinned. Nobody except Aiden, Jess, Harry and Bex knew Karen was pregnant, they would all find out today. She sighed.  
"I can't be bothered! I'm so tired! I forgot how tired being pregnant actually makes you! This is your fault!" She said slapping his arm, sleepily.  
"Hey, making a baby's a team effort" he winked, making her giggle slightly. She sighed heavily before sitting upright, her hands resting on her bump. She turned to look at Rob, and smiled at him. He leant in and kissed her lips, gently at first, but the kiss soon deepened as he lead back down, pulling her on top of him, their lips never breaking contact.  
"Mmm... As much as I'd love to stay here... I have a school to run" karen said, sighing slightly.  
"And I have toilets to clean" he added, sarcastically. She shot him a playful look before kissing his lips again, and getting out of bed, going into thr bathroom for a shower.

Karen and Rob pulled up outside the school, and sighed. "Right, come on you" he saod smiling as he kissed her cheek and got out quickly, opening the door for her, and holding out a hand for her to help her out.  
"Rob, chill in only nine weeks" she grinned. He smiled, locking the car and put his arm around her waist as they walked in the school. Everyone was staring at her obvious baby bump, and there was a chorus of gasps as they walked in the staff room.  
"Oh my god! Miss Fisher! Are you preggers!" Janeece said as she spat her coffee out, rather over-dramatic-movie-style. Karen looked at Rob, before back to Janeece. "Er yeah I'd presume so janeece" she said as she took hold of rob's hand. He stroked her hand with his thumb softly., just as sian and jez walked in. Sian smiled at the staff before taking another look at karen. "Karen..are you...?" She trailed off. Karen nodded, she made herself and Rob a coffee "yeah" she said as she passed Rob his coffee. Sian stood there smiling, before walking up to them and hugging them both. "Congratulations you two" she grinned.  
"Yeah, just another staff romance that's gonna fail, so in love at the minute, the minute that kid pops out he'll run" grantly muttered, not knowing that rob was stood directly behind him.  
"What was that grantly? Are you questioning that I love her?" Rob questioned. "No er I-' grantly mumbled.  
"Good, I was going to do this later... But seen as we've all got your attention" he said walking over to Karen and kneeling down on one knee. He took a black box with a silver bow wrapped around it. He opened it, to reveal what looked like an engagement ring.  
"Karen Fisher, I know we've not been together for long, but I know your the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up, I want you to be my wife, I want us to be a proper family, me, you and our baby. Will you marry me?" He said, staring deep into her eyes. Tears threatened to overspill her eyes, from his words. She nodded, slowly and allowed him to slide the ring onto her finger. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She said as he stood up and spun her around in a circle. "I love you" he said as he kissed her, forgetting about the other teacher's in the staffroom.  
"I love you too" replied resting her head on his, their noses touching, as everyone cheered and clapped around them.


	12. Chapter 12

Right, short update... And seen as I'm carrying it on, it can't stay too happy.. Done hate me... Right... Bye! *hides*

Sammiee xo

Karen was sat at her desk, looking down at an endless pile of paperwork, chewing the end of her biro as it cracked. She groaned and chucked it in the bin, getting another out of her pot. There was a soft knock on the door and karen smiled.  
"Come In" she said sweetly.  
Tom opened the door, and walked in, closing it behind him.  
"Tom" Karen smiled. "What can I do fo-" she was cut of mid sentence by his words.  
"Karen, I need to speak to you" he said quickly. Karen was quite taken aback by his tone, but went along with it.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, worried, getting up from her chair. Tom walked up to her, placing a hand on either side of her waist. "Are you serious?" He asked her.  
Karen looked at him, confusion taking over her features. "What are you on about Tom? Serious about what?"  
"You, marrying Rob.." He asked awkwardly.  
"Then yes, I'm serious" she replied, still confused. "But what does that have to do with any-" she was cut off mid-sentence by Tom's lips crashing down on hers. She stood there, still in shock before she found herself replying to the kiss. Tom broke away from the kiss to look at her, she was out of breath from how passionate the kiss had been.  
"That's what it has got to do with, I like you karen. I like you a hell of a lot" he said as he looked into her eyes.  
Karen put her hand behind his head, pulling it down for another kiss, their lips moving together in perfect time. Things soon got heated and she loosened his tie, unbuttoning his shirt as his hands moved along her back and dipping inside the waistband of her skirt, rubbing over her bottom gently, making her moan into his mouth.  
Rob was sat in his office, smiling as he looked at the picture of him and karen in a frame sat on his desk. It was taken when they went on their second date for a picnic on the park. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed for the better, he was getting married to the woman he loved and she was pregnant with his child! He smiled and opened a new message.

To: Karen  
Hey Baby, you and baby scotcher okay? Love you x

Back in Karen's office Tom was led on the settee in the corner of karen's office, karen led on top of him. Their clothes nothing more than a pile on the floor. She smiled down at him, as he lent up and kissed her lips softly, stroking her hair back from her face softly.  
"mmm, you need to get dressed for your next lesson" karen said as she made no attempts of moving off of him.  
"I know, but your okay with what just happened aren't you?" He asked her. She smiled at him before nodding and kissing his lips trailing a finger down his bare chest. Karen got off him, and got dressed as did Tom. He pulled her in for a quick kiss once more, before opening the office door when their breathing had got back to its normal rate. "Right, so I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning to talk about those budgets yeah?" Karen said smiling at him. "Yep" he grinned, leaving the office satisfied. Karen closed her office door and walked back in sighing. She sat back at her desk, and saw her phone flickering. She saw rob's name and suddenly felt guilt rush though her body. She opened the text and felt a tear slide down her cheek. She hit reply and tapped out her reply.

To: Rob.  
Hey Darling, yeah were both fine, you? Love you too x

She turned her phone off and slid down in her chair letting the tears fall from her eyes freely. She loved Rob, She loved him so much, and she wanted to marry him and live happily ever after, her, rob and their baby. But what had just happened, she didn't regret it... But she couldn't help but think what if rob found out? She knew how it felt to be cheated on, how much it destroys you, she closed her eyes. What had she done?...


	13. Chapter 13

PASSWORD: 63d81922b4

Karen was sat at her desk the next day, she hated what she'd done. She'd lied to rob, not directly, but as good as. she hated knowing how he'd feel when he found out about what her and tom did. Oh god. He was going to find out about it wasn't he! Just like she had done with Charlie. Her subconscious was screaming at her, 'you've messed up! He's gonna hate you! Never gonna want anything to do with you or that baby again!' it broke her heart when she had found out that Charlie had been cheating on her, it was lost on her why she had done it to rob. She loved him! She really, really loved him! She was engaged to him, and having his baby for god sake! She felt a few tears slide down her face, leaving stains in her foundation. She put her head in her hands and cried. What do i do? She thought to herself. Just then her thoughts were interrupted as there was a quiet, soft knock on her office door. She sighed knowing the person behind the solid structure keeping her out of view of anyone else in the school, it would be one of the two men who had not left her thoughts previously. She looked down at her fingers and whispered her reply.

"come in" Just at that moment Tom walked through the door, and it was then that Karen Fisher realised that it wasn't Tom Clarkson she wanted, it was Rob Scotcher. It always had been rob and she was stupid for thinking otherwise for even a second.

"Hey You" he said walking into her office further. He was confused when he saw freshly shed tears sliding down her unusually pale face. He went and stood next to her resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Karen, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

You know that feeling you get, when you feel like bursting out crying, and you try and hold it in, then someone asks if your alright and it sets you off? That happened to her. She burst out crying, before whimpering out;

"This!" she said taking his hand off her shoulder. "This! This is what's wrong Tom! Yesterday should never of happened! I love Rob Tom, I really love him, and he deserves better than this! I'm sorry, but this can't continue, yesterday was a big mistake" she raged. "Lets just forget that it ever happened, yeah?" Karen suggested hoping that he would agree, but the saddened look in his eye told her that he wouldn't be giving in too easily. She was right. He got up and moved towards her, placing his hands on her hips just like he did yesterday, and look how that turned out! He looked her directly in the eye, and said honestly;

"But I can't forget it ever happened Karen, I've wanted that to happen for so long! I love you" he said as his lips hovered dangerously close above hers, before they finally connected. Their lips crashing down on one another's, moving together in perfect time. Tom deepened the kiss by brushing his tongue over her bottom lip, Karen surrendering and allowing it to pass through. Karen met the kiss with just as much passion, she moaned into his mouth as his hands snook up her blouse at the back, travelling over her soft skin. Neither of them heard the door open, nor the sharp intake of breath that followed. They carried on kissing, just as they had when they were alone. The only thing that made Karen realise that they were no longer alone was what sounded like a carrier bag being scrunched up and chucked on the floor, and a metal hanger hitting the ground and the loud slam of her office door that followed. Karen instantly broke away from tom, and mentally kicked herself. I'm just like Charlie! A pathetic, lying cheat! Karen turned away from Tom and looked at the bag on the floor. She recognised it's little details. It was black, with silver glittery, twinkly bits on it. She closed her eyes and let a single tear overspill her eye and roll down her cheek as she picked up the bag. She took out the bags contents and laughed lightly at the words written on the front of it. It was a crystal white babygrow and on the front it had 'I LOVE MY DADDY' written on it. She hugged it close to her and let the tears fall. Tom gasped as he read what it had written on the front of the material she held tightly in her hands.

"Karen! Your pregnant?" Tom half shouted. Karen nodded not bothered who knew anymore. She turned to him.

"Tom whatever happened yesterday and today, i want you to forget, nothing can ever happen between us again, you hear! I need to go find Rob" She said as she walked out of the office and heading towards his office. She reached his office and opened the door. She sighed as he wasn't in there. His chair was empty, his book left on the desk, a post it note on the top of it indicating the page he is up to. She smiled, this room was so...Rob. she then frowned, shed really messed up hadn't she? She walked in and over to the to the window, looking out over the school grounds. She saw him sat on the bench by the big tree. She walked through the corridors and out the main entrance, running over to the bench, still clutching the babygrow tightly within her grip. She stopped dead in front of him.

"Rob..." she said out of breath from running over to him.

"What? I don't want to hear about it Karen! I cant believe after all you went through with Charlie, you go and do it to me! I mean, are we even having a baby? Or is that Toms?" He shouted at her making her cry.

"No! Rob, this is your baby! This is our baby! It only ever happened once with Tom, Rob. Please... just let me explain?" Karen pleaded with him. He nodded weakly, they both sat down on the bench that was placed behind them.

"Right, explain... why were you kissing Tom when I walked into your office this morning?" Rob asked, he sounded genuinely hurt. But then again, wouldn't you if you caught your fiancé kissing one of your so called friends? He sighed. Karen looked him directly in the eyes.

"Rob, it happened once, yesterday. Tom came into my office and asked if I was serious about you, was I really going to marry you, and when I said that yes I am serious about you and that I am going to marry you, he kissed me, and it just escalated from there. It meant nothing, Rob, i swear. I told I'm minutes before you walked in, then he kissed me again before you walked in, Rob I'm so, so sorry, if I could turn time back, I would and I would of stopped it...I didn't mean to hurt you, I love you, I love you with all my heart! And OUR baby!" Karen cried, putting emphasis on 'our'.

"Please!" she cried. "Believe me!" She begged, hey eyes now overflowing with tears. Rob finally looked up, awarding her some eye contact.

"And it was only yesterday? Once? And Tom started it?" Rob asked, his face now turning red with anger.

Karen nodded. "Yes! I didn't want it to happen! He started it" Karen cried. "I love you" she pleaded for him to believe what she was saying.

"IM GONNA BLOODY KILL HIM!" Rob shouted, standing up and sprinting up to the main entrance, Karen left running behind him.


End file.
